I Feel
by Slayer End
Summary: When Naruto was 5 an ANBU tried to kill him with a poison. Instead of killing him, the poison has robbed Naruto of all his senses except the sense of touch. With Kyuubi teaching him how to 'see' and 'hear' what could possibly go wrong? NarutoXFem!Sasuke
1. Lost in Darkness: Prologue

In the human body, there are five senses. These five senses are used in conjunction with one another to enable humans the ability to properly communicate with each another.

Sight…

_Visual perception__ is the ability to interpret information from visible light reaching the eye. The resulting perception is also known as __eyesight__, __sight__ or __vision. _

Smell…

_Olfaction__ (also known as __olfactics__ or __smell__) refers to the sense of __smell__. This sense is mediated by specialized sensory cells of the nasal cavity of vertebrates._

Hearing…

_Audition__ is the ability to perceive sound by detecting vibrations via an organ such as the ear._

Taste…

_Gustation__ is a form of direct chemoreception referring to the ability to detect the flavor of substances such as food and poisons._

Touch…

_The __somatosensory system__ is a diverse sensory system comprising the receptors and processing centers to produce the sensory modalities such as touch, temperature perception, proprioception (body position), and nociception(pain). The sensory receptors cover the skin and epithelia, skeletal muscles, bones and joints, internal organs, and the cardiovascular system. While __touch__ is considered one of the five traditional senses, the impression of touch is formed from several modalities; in medicine, the colloquial term touch is usually replaced with __somatic senses__ to better reflect the variety of mechanisms involved. _

_The system reacts to diverse stimuli using different receptors: thermo receptors, mechanoreceptors and chemo receptors. Transmission of information from the receptors passes via sensory nerves, along the spinal cord and into the brain. Processing primarily occurs in the primary somatosensory area in the parietal lobe of the cerebral cortex._

_At its simplest, the system works when a sensory neuron is triggered by a specific stimulus such as heat; this neuron passes to an area in the brain uniquely attributed to that area on the body—this allows the processed stimulus to be felt at the correct location. The mapping of the body surfaces in the brain is called a homunculus and is essential in the creation of a body image__. _

These five senses are each necessary for proper life. However, there are indeed people who can live without them. Never once, however, has there been a case when somebody had to only use _one_ of these senses as all the others were useless.

Never…

Until now…

**555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556**

Uzumaki Naruto was happily five years of age. Admittedly, he was surprised his birthday went so well. He had gotten his own apartment, an allowance from Ojiji (Old Man), and he even found out about this great Ramen place called Ichiraku. What's more, he got a gift. A gift! A pair of goggles… they were weird looking, but they were adjustable. It looked like it could cover his nose, eyes, and ears.

When he asked Ojiji about it, he said it was for training advanced shinobi how to operate without the use of sight, hearing, and/or smell. Naruto didn't know that the Hokage omitted the fact that the technique hadn't been used in over a hundred years, but, he did tell Naruto he was holding an antique.  
It was a fun day, and Naruto was just on his way home to his new apartment when something unexpected happened…

A man grabbed Naruto from behind and dragged him into an alley. Ok, for Naruto, it wasn't unexpected. Honestly, he was beaten every day and knew on his birthday, it would be the worst.

He went limp and made it more difficult for his attacker to move him around, it would also allow him to take in the physical beating more easily.

"Oi, Gaki (Brat)." said the attacker with a sick grin.

Naruto's eyes opened and drifted to the man. It was no ordinary man. It was an ANBU wearing a mask that looked like a crow. His gaze wandered to the ANBU's left hand, it was holding a vial with a sick, glowing green liquid. There was a black sticker on it, signifying ownership. Naruto could make out a white and red fan.

"You know who I am?" the ANBU didn't wait for a response, "What's the matter, Demon! Are you too stupid to recognize that I'm going to kill you?"

Naruto's eyes widened, before he could scream, the ANBU covered his mouth with his hand.

"Don't even bother. Those sentimental retards in ANBU can't hear you. Otherwise, I won't be able to avenge the deaths of so many clan members at your hands Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Fox)!" he growled out menacingly before letting out a cackle.

'_This guy's off his rocker!_' thought Naruto.

"See this vial?" asked the ANBU, showing Naruto the glass vial and sickening green liquid again, "It's a unique poison. A man by the name of Orochimaru originally used it for experiments. We were able to get a small sample because we were so generous in donating clan members to him. We don't know what it does, but, he said it was lethal. With this, I shall finish what the Yondaime (Fourth) started and bring fame to the Uchiha Clan!" he almost shouted before forcing the liquid down Naruto's throat.

Surprisingly, Naruto noted that he didn't taste anything. Then there was pain. It felt like somebody had set his organs on fire. It felt like they were tearing apart his body and ripping out his charred organs. Everything was becoming so hard to understand.

He couldn't even hear anything!

He couldn't see!

His throat hurt so much… and then everything stopped.

**555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556**

Naruto woke up covered in something. It felt soft. He suddenly noticed something. Everything was so quiet. Nothing should be this quiet… or dark. He took a few sniffs.

He felt like he was in a hospital.

After all, every time he woke up from a really bad attack, he'd be taken to a hospital. But, he couldn't smell any of the medicine. He couldn't even taste the last thing he'd eaten.

It was really odd…

He suddenly felt something. It was like someone was tapping the side of his brain. Naruto turned his head in the direction of the tapping.

Naruto still couldn't see or hear. The tapping suddenly stopped and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He screamed before passing out

**555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was the Sandaime Hokage no Konohagakure no Sato (Third Fire Shadow of The Village Hidden in the Leaves) for a reason. During the Second Great Shinobi War, he earned the nickname of 'The Professor' after revealing his amazing mastery of jutsu (Technique) of every shape and size. He was terrifying. Furthermore, he was a phenomenal strategist with intelligence that rivaled the Nara family. He had several years of experience on the battle field and had honed his senses to such a point that he could never be surprised.

Except now as Naruto screamed like no tomorrow just after he touched him.

The Sandaime (Third) quickly removed his hand from Naruto's shoulder and looked at the boy.

He was confused. Naruto just looked confused from his standpoint.

Confused and panicked…

"Doctor!" called the Sandaime.

**555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556**

Naruto's eyes opened and he looked around. He could see! He could hear! He… He was covered in water from the sewers he stood in.

Wait… Sewers? Why was he in the sewers?

Naruto took a few steps backwards before turning around and immediately running into something.

A bar?

Yeah… It was the bar to a big cage. Naruto took several steps back and looked at the massive cage in front of him before a pair of hating, red, slit eyes opened.

"**Gaki… Come closer…"** spoke a menacing voice.

Naruto foolishly obeyed and a pair of claws shot out from the bars, stopping an inch away from his face. Naruto fell back in shock.

"**Kuso (Damn)… I was so close to killing you…"** continued the voice before red chakra lit up the cage and revealed the biggest, sharpest set of teeth that Naruto had ever laid eyes on.

"What are you?" asked Naruto in something close to a whisper.

"**I? ****…I am the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune and you are my host!"** shouted the fox demon.

Naruto's eyes widened before he collapsed on his backside.

"N-Nani (Wh-What)?!" he called out.

"**I don'****t know how else to tell you, Gaki! You are my host! Your weak Hokage (Fire Shadow) failed to kill me so he sealed me into you!"**

"Then… all those times I was attacked…"

"**I can't say it's my fault that the villagers are ignorant of your fate. They wouldn't understand a Jinchuuriki (Power to the Human Sacrifice/Demon Container) unless th****ey were Jinchuuriki themselves."**

Naruto settled for a glare towards the towering beast, "So… what happened?" he asked.

"**Well, you're now a deaf blind that can't smell or taste things."** deadpanned the demon.

"Nani (What)?" spoke Naruto in a whisper.

The fox began to laugh at him before he stopped.

"**Like I said, all your senses are gone except for your sense of touch. This place is your mind. It is here and only here that your other senses can be used. ****Now for the fun part… you don't know how to guide yourself with only a sense of touch. You can still talk, but, if I were you, I wouldn't talk as often… Wish I could tort- talk with you more, but, I'm afraid our time together has come to an end. I'll see you around…" **

With that, the world was enveloped with darkness and Naruto awoke.

**555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556**

"Sandaime-sama, with something like this, it's unlikely that Naruto will ever be a shinobi. He can't see. He can't hear. He can't even taste or smell things to check for poison!" said the doctor.

The Sandaime sat down and sighed.

Naruto… His surrogate grandson whom he cared deeply about would never be a ninja.

"Ojiji…" spoke Naruto's voice.

Sarutobi Hiruzen felt his eyes widen as he heard Naruto.

"I don't care what happens. I'll become a great ninja. I can't see. I can't hear. I can't smell or taste. I have an entire village that doesn't like me because of a certain fur ball. But, I couldn't care less. I have a few people who care about me. I can feel and touch. With what I now have, I will become a great ninja, I promise that… Dattebayo!" said Naruto with conviction in his voice.

Sarutobi could feel tears running down the wrinkles on his face. Even as the doctor protested, he knew it was useless.

…Naruto wouldn't hear him anyway.

**555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556**

That's it for the prologue! I'll see you real soon…

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


	2. Feelings of Pain: Chapter 1

When Naruto went to sleep that night he trained… Impossible? No.

…At least, not when you have a ten thousand year old demon in your head.

Ah… he still remembered the first things the Demon told him…

(_Flashback_)

"**Now, Gaki. I'm not going to mince words. You're useless. The only thing you have going for you is the fact that you're a stamina freak and your sense of touch. So, I'm going to teach you the art of… seeing by feeling…"** said Kyuubi.

"…You just made up the whole concept, didn't you?" asked Naruto.

"**Hai, but, if I made it, then it's bound to be excellent. Kit, I refuse to have a weak vessel. I just won't allow it. You becoming Hokage will signify me having a powerful vessel. ****So, aside from the fact that if you die, I die… this is mostly something to brag about at a later date. Now on with the training!" **called Kyuubi.

Naruto barely resisted the urge to sweat drop.

(_End Flashback_)

Good times…

It had been two years since the event in the alley and Naruto's attacker was never discovered. It was partly due to the fact that the Sandaime, surprisingly, didn't put much effort into finding the man.

Though, he knew three ANBU with a Crow mask. Each was painted a different color. Indigo, Navy, and a dark shade of grey…

Honestly, in a dark alley, how was Naruto going to know who his attacker was?

It didn't help that two of them were Uchiha.

Then there was the possibility that the Uchiha Clan was being framed by the last Crow ANBU since he was a Hyuga!

Naruto sighed.

He hated politics.

Naruto, even as he walked through the street, pondered what he would do today.

His first stop was the hospital to report his progress to the medical staff arranged by the Sandaime, the only doctors who would help him.

Just before Naruto walked through the doors, he noticed something was off.

It was hard to explain, but, it felt like there was somebody in great pain residing within the hospital. Not physical pain, though… _mental_ pain.

Naruto paused in thought, if only for a second.

You see, after the _incident_, Naruto discovered that he would be able to see with his sense of touch through movement and vibrations. Every single possible movement created a vibration that would _echo_ around the object for a great distance. It would allow Naruto to understand the shape and size of an object, even if it was in the air. In addition to this, he could 'touch' chakra. It was like sensing a person's chakra, only… it was amplified to the point of understanding the personality of chakra's user, the affinity of the chakra itself, and the emotions of the user.

Like I said… it's hard to explain.

Naruto shook his head and walked in. It was probably nothing.

"Hey, did you hear?" asked one nurse to another.

Naruto paused.

His vibrations didn't stop with movements. It continued onwards to sound and allowed him to understand what people were saying. The vibrations would change in pitch, tone, and volume. But, because of this, he could shape the movements of their vocal cords, mouths, and tongues as well as what it sounded like… precisely. For example, Naruto could tell it was a female nurse talking because of the tone and the way it 'echoed' in and around the nurse's mouth.

"Yeah… It's horrible, isn't it? The entire clan, massacred in a single night." replied another nurse.

Naruto felt his eyes widen.

"I hear that she's the last Uchiha."

"What about her brother?"

"Nobody's found his body, but, they think that _he_ might have been the one to kill the clan."

Naruto stopped paying attention to the conversation and smirked. Justice was finally served. An entire clan of traitors was destroyed.

This person… had just made it to the top of the 'Naruto's Favorite People List'.

He couldn't help but give a light smirk before frowning.

There was a survivor…

…Another Uchiha.

Naruto mentally cursed.

He was inclined to walk into that Uchiha's room and slit her throat. He'd be gone before anybody ever knew.

Yeah… he should do that.

Then, the entire clan would be gone and no longer would hurt him.

He stopped and palmed himself in the head.

…What was he doing?

He was… he was acting just like that man who had attacked him.

This… _girl_ wasn't responsible for her clan's sins. To use her as a scapegoat for his pain like that…

He shook his head furiously.

He didn't like her. He was pretty sure of that. He could feel her chakra and could tell that, personality wise, she was totally different than him. And she…

Wait…

She was Satsuki.

Uchiha Satsuki…

…The arrogant girl who was cruel to him in the academy. He remembered her actually having the nerve to insult him for being a dead last when she didn't know the situation. The situation, or course, was that the teachers would do everything in their power to make certain that he'd fail.

Now he had good reason to beat the shit out of her.

Then again… she _was_ the last member of a prestigious clan. He couldn't care less where she came from, but, everybody else did. If he actually killed her, then the villagers would have his head.

Naruto sighed.

It was then that he decided to simply drop the subject and move on to his appointment. He'd do nothing involving her, and she'd do nothing involving him.

Plain and simple…

…Right?

**555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556**

Naruto let out yet another sigh as he finally stepped out of the hospital. He had long lost count of the amount of different tests that had to be performed. Nevertheless, he had passed each and every single one.

He gave a light smile to himself. He still had time to go home and practice kunai and shuriken throwing.

Naruto paused when he felt Satsuki sitting near the dock. It was on his way home, so he always passed it.

There was something… unsettling about Satsuki.

Then… she fell headfirst into the water.

Naruto waited a few seconds for her to resurface.

…He continued to wait.

…And he waited…

"Fuck…" he hissed before running off the dock and diving in.

He resurfaced with a sputtering Satsuki.

He dragged her to the shore of the lake, stood up with her… and dropped her unceremoniously to the ground.

"N-Nani (Wh-What)?! What the hell?!" shouted Satsuki at Naruto.

"You were drowning so I came and rescued you." said Naruto with a shrug.

Satsuki could have sworn he was smirking. Not that she could tell.

Naruto's attire was a white T-shirt with a red swirl on the back and a pair of black shorts. He had a pair of sandals. What made his attire strange was a black pair of goggles that covered his eyes, ears, and nose. There was a black attachment to the goggles was covered the rest of his face and his cheeks from view.

"If I _was_ drowning, who says you have the right to save me?!" shouted Satsuki at him.

"Are you even listening to yourself?! Do you think it would be better if you drowned?!" shouted back Naruto.

"At least I'd be with the rest of my family! What do you know about losing something?! What makes you think you understand my pain?!"

There was a dead silence that lasted for what seemed like hours before being interrupted by a loud 'SLAP'.

"I can't see. I can't hear. I can't taste. I can't smell. I've never had a family. Almost the entire village of Konoha hates my guts." said Naruto, a pause followed until he continued, "You _can_ see. You _can_ hear. You _can_ taste. You _can_ smell. You had a family who loved you. Almost the entire village of Konoha worships the ground you walk on… AND YOU THINK YOU CAN GET OFF ON TELLING ME THAT I DON'T KNOW PAIN?!!" Naruto roared at Satsuki.

There was another silence.

"You disgust me…" whispered Naruto before turning around, he paused, "By the way… I've saved you one time now. You owe me." he walked away.

Satsuki turned her gaze before looking at the clouds.

Satsuki sighed.

'_Am I really being selfish? Is his life really that hard?_' she thought to herself, '_But… why does the village hate Naruto? What did he do?_'

(_Flashback_)

"Kaa-san (Mother), I saw this really weird kid with yellow hair. He always wears this weird black mask. He said his name was Naruto." spoke Satsuki to her mother that night at the dinner table.

Satsuki's mother stilled, her father clenched his fists, and Itachi paused and looked at Satsuki with interest.

"Now, Satsuki-chan… Whatever you do, don't trust _Naruto_." her mother said, spitting out his name like it was a sin to speak it.

"Why, Kaa-san?" asked Satsuki.

"Because that boy is a monster and will do horrible things. If anything, we want you to treat that… _thing_ like the monster it is. Tell your friends to do the same. I'm sure that all their parents will agree that it's best." said Satsuki's father.

Satsuki turned her gaze to Itachi, "Aniki (Big Brother), do you-?"

She was cut off by Itachi when he spoke, "I'd rather not talk about it. But, Imoto (Little Sister), do what you think is right."

It was only later that night when she heard her father shouting and reprimanding Itachi.

"What were you thinking?! How could you not teach her to destroy the _demon_!" her father spat out.

"Because that boy is not a demon." replied Itachi calmly, "If you are too much of an Ahou (Fool) to understand the difference between a glass and the water it contains, then I'd prefer you didn't teach my Imoto your ignorance."

Satsuki was almost shocked when she heard her mother slap Itachi.

"You… No son of ours is a Demon lover. If you insist of protecting that Gaki, then get out of this house right now. Because, if anything, you're the only one poisoning minds here!" she screeched.

Satsuki covered her head in a pillow to muffle the sounds of the argument and fell asleep.

(_End Flashback_)

Satsuki frowned at the memory.

It wasn't exactly one of the best memories she ever had… hell, it was one of the worst. She wanted nothing more than to completely forget about it. But, to do such a thing was easier said than done.

"Konnichiwa (Good afternoon), Satsuki-san." drawled a voice from behind her, taking her out of her thoughts.

She turned around to see Shikamaru… the laziest person that she'd ever known.

"Hm? Shikamaru-san?" spoke Satsuki, curious, "What are you doing here?"

"Sometimes I come here to look at the clouds. Usually I do it from under a tree, but, it's calm enough here around this time of day. Usually when I try to watch the clouds here, there are people. They make a lot of noise and it gets too troublesome to bother with." replied Shikamaru before lying down on the grass next to Satsuki.

"Ah…"

"So, I'm pretty sure that I'll regret asking, but… why are you all wet?" asked Shikamaru.

Satsuki sighed before looking away with a far off look in her eyes, "Naruto."

"Did he pull some kind of prank on you?"

"Ie (No)… I fell in the water and he pulled me out."

Shikamaru paused at that before asking, "Did he save your life?"

Satsuki just nodded before continuing, "Hey… have your parents ever told you… anything bad about Naruto?"

"Hm? No, not my parents, but, other adults have told me pretty bad things about him. Did your parents te-?" Satsuki gained a sad look and he paused before almost slapping himself for being inconsiderate, "Gomen (Sorry). I… I wasn't thinking…"

"It's nothing… They're dead and nothing can change it. I'm just… thinking…"

"…So… about Naruto…?"

"I told him that he didn't understand my pain."

Shikamaru blinked, "Then what?"

"He slapped me. Did you know that Naruto's blind? Or that he can't hear?" asked Satsuki.

Shikamaru blinked. He didn't know that at all…

"…Wait, if he can't hear or see, then how does he know what people are saying?" asked Shikamaru, incredulous.

Satsuki shrugged, "I don't know. He doesn't have a sense of taste or smell either."

"I heard from somebody that when you lose one of your senses, your other senses catch up to make up for it. You think that's the reason?"

"Maybe… but how do you know what's going on around you… when you only have a sense of touch?" asked Satsuki.

The two sat in silence, contemplating.

If only they knew…

**555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556**

Naruto muttered curses to himself as he trotted home. He felt nothing but anger right now. If anything, he _really_ wanted to beat the tar out of Satsuki right now.

"She's the one with no rights to say that to me. Not the other way around…" he mumbled angrily.

He stopped in front of his apartment door and took out a key before opening it and walking in.

His apartment was the largest in the entire complex, mostly because he owned every apartment on the top floor.

Nobody wanted to live near him.

Before the people moved out, they knocked down the walls and destroyed their respective apartments so Naruto would be forced to live in one giant dump.

He decided that he wouldn't give them what they wanted.

Naruto had turned the entire top of the apartment into a training dojo complete with two bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, a large kitchen, and a library. Naruto had no trouble reading normal books because the ink created an indentation on the page that the vibrations from his own body could make clear as day.

He even had a research diary where he wrote down battle strategies and formulas for poisons and medicine. But, to ensure nobody could steal his notes, the pages were the same color as the ink. To somebody else, it was a book with blank, black pages and a white cover. The indentations on the paper never wore down so it would always be clear as day to Naruto when he 'read' through the notes.

He only had about twenty pages so far.

He had set up a radio in the library room. He could use his sense of touch to 'listen' to ANBU teams on missions from Konoha to… well, anywhere! If ANBU were on a mission, Naruto was one of the first to know. Then, using his sense of touch, he could understand _everything_ that went on during the mission.

It helped in creating strategies.

His sense of touch…

It could feel everything.

Naruto could tell you, word for word, a conversation from the other side of the world. But, he'd need to know where to look. The radio was a big help.

After he destroyed the training dummy, he sat down at the radio with his white book in hands. He prepared to write.

As a rule of thumb, he not only wrote on paper so it appeared blank. He used chakra to write in it. Charge the book with chakra and the letters and words appear. After that, they'd have to break his code.

It was simple… the code was brail… backwards.

Usually, this calmed Naruto.

But… something about the day's events just wouldn't leave Naruto be.

…And it pissed him off.

Naruto gained a downcast look before he sighed for the final time that day and looked outside the window, taking note that it was dark.

The stars and moon were out.

Naruto yawned, the exhaustion of the day finally kicking in, before he walked to the nearest room and found a bed to pass out in.

**555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556**

That's the end of the chapter, people.

Now, I'd just like to credit a few of the readers.

**Knives91: **_Yeah, they really should have checked. But, they didn't, and Naruto suffered for it._

**NekoDoodle:** _I've always written that Kuso means Damn. This is the first I've heard of it meaning shit. But, for the sake of simplicity, I'd rather not have to go back through every one of my stories and correct that mistake. I'm lazy…_

I'm glad that I got a couple of reviews. But, my goal is to triple that within the next two weeks.

Please, tell your friends about this story.

Review at the end of each chapter, I beg you.

Add this to any C2 that you think it should go into.

Put this on your favorites list.

Alert this story.

I don't care what you do; I just want more people to know about this.

Please, think of the children…

Everybody loves children…

But I like reviews more…

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


	3. Foolish Clones: Chapter 2

Graduation day…

To many, it is a symbol of maturing. In the shinobi world, it means the start of a career, for better or for worse.

But, for Naruto, it was the start of proving something. He was about to prove that nothing was impossible.

All those years of being looked down upon for his disabilities would soon come to an end.

…And he would walk out of that evil academy proudly wearing a Hitai-ate (Forehead Protector) or die trying.

Behind his mask, he grinned.

His attire was very simple, a black T-shirt with a red swirl on the front, oddly enough, it was on the same place as his seal. He had a red 'Naruto' swirl on his upper back. He wore a pair of baggy, black pants with several pockets. A pair of black ninja sandals covered his feet.

Finally, there was his mask…

His mask was pitch black and covered his entire dace, his cheeks, and his ears. Black glass lenses were where his eyes were. His mouth was simply three dark lines, like holes in a vent, which allowed him to breathe in any environment.

Naruto attached a navy blue shuriken and kunai pouch to the left side of his waist and grabbed a rusty, metal pole, most likely used for plumbing, before taking a belt and strapping it to his back.

Naruto, over the years, had discovered that he could easily increase both his range of sight and chances of winning in a battle if he had a weapon. Preferably, he wanted a weapon that was hollow. So, he found an old pipe in the boiler room of the apartment building, cut off the ends, and melded a kunai to one end and a shuriken to the other.

His make shift weapon had bandages wrapped around the center of it to help with Naruto's grip. It was about his height, just above the five foot mark, and was frighteningly sharp. Naruto could make it an even more dangerous weapon and increase the range of his attacks simply by filling the hollow pipe with chakra. He could release the chakra from the kunai for precise strikes, or the shuriken for wide attacks.

…So simple… yet so deadly…

Naruto just shrugged and walked out of his apartment building. A brick was thrown in his direction from somebody and he stepped to the side, casually avoiding it.

He smirked when he heard a cry of frustration.

It always pissed them off when he dodged effortlessly.

It wasn't long into his walk until he felt the familiar vibration of the academy.

Today would be one of the last days he'd ever have to spend there…

He sighed, "Finally…"

He walked to the door and opened it before calmly walking in and sitting down. He didn't care where he sat. He just wanted to get this over with.

"Oi, Naruto-Baka (Idiot), get out of my seat." somebody said.

Naruto reached out his sense of touch and felt her.

Hanabi…

Hanabi and Hinata were the Hyuga twins. More specifically, they were _both_ the heirs to the Hyuga clan _because_ they were twins. Normally, if they were twins, the one who was born first would be the heir and the second would be put in the Branch Family. Simple and straight to the point… However, never before had there been an occurrence when the twins were conjoined.

When Hanabi and Hinata were born, they were connected by each other's shoulders. It took some convincing on the elder council's part, but, eventually the Sandaime relented and convinced his former student, Senju Tsunade, to come back to Konoha to separate the two and heal them to live a normal life.

Siamese twins were unheard of in the Hyuga family. Because of the mutation in their DNA, a mutation involving such types of twins was always a possibility. The possibility was just so low that it was deemed impossible. So, the elders decided to test the heirs and see who was stronger. Each time, the tests failed.

The first test was to see which of the sisters would activate the Byakugan (White Eye) first. When they both activated the Byakugan at the same time during a spar at the academy and because there were no Doujutsu (Eye Technique) users present to say who _really_ activated it first, the elders decided on a different test: A spar between the two sisters in front of the entire Main House.

Hanabi was stronger with her strikes while Hinata was faster. While they both had their fair share of hits, they both ended up falling unconscious at the same time… _every_ time. Out of all seventy-nine spars, not a single one ended in a victory for either side. Only draws…

It didn't help matters that the two of them worked together incredibly. In addition, they both seemed to have a knack for politics!

Naruto mentally shuddered at the thought of politics. He was great with politics… but he still hated it with a passion.

Hinata was more likable, in Naruto's opinion. She was kind, gentle, and could show sympathy to almost anybody. Rarely did she ever speak out. She was timid and quiet, but knew when to be stern. She was also one of the few students to show Naruto kindness.

Hanabi… was a fan girl of a former Ne (Root) member, Sai. She wasn't a dangerous or serious fan girl, but she was enough of one to annoy Naruto to no end. She almost always spoke out of term. She was loud, aggressive… she reminded him of a certain Snake Mistress in Konoha.

If not for the fact that they dressed differently and looked different, others would be driven mad. I mean, wouldn't you if two girls that looked the same played switcheroo on you?

Hanabi had long, brown hair while Hinata had short, navy hair. Their faces though shaped similarly, held differences. Hinata looked more like their mother while Hanabi held an appearance similar to their father.

Hanabi wore a long sleeved, white T-shirt with the Hyuga Clan symbol on the front and a pair of black pants and blue sandals. Her scar was on her left shoulder.

Hinata wore a sweater with the Hyuga symbol on the back and a pair of skin-tight, black pants. She too had blue sandals. Her scar was on her right shoulder.

Now, back to Hanabi who was currently in front of Naruto and yelling at him

She was a fan girl of a former Ne member named Sai. Why this was? Naruto had no idea.

Sai had a very poor ability at giving nicknames to people. He practically had no personality to speak of. Hell… Sai had a nasty habit of picking on Naruto and insulting his 'little guy'.

'_If that Teme (Bastard) insults my dick one more time…_' thought Naruto angrily, subconsciously clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Hanabi…" Naruto growled as he had little patience for her, "Go away. I honestly don't want to deal with you right now. Also, I'd rather not have to point out that we were never officially assigned seats."

And it was true. In the entire history of the shinobi academy, it was found impossible to get future shinobi to follow rules to the letter and just go with the assigned seats. Since, there was always somebody who didn't like their seat. So, seats weren't assigned and the first grade of the day was to see who could find a suitable seat in the class where they wouldn't be noticed, but, they would still be able to acquire passing grades.

Naruto could learn anything he wanted from any area of the class. The tricky part was finding a place where he wouldn't be noticed as, unfortunately, everybody didn't seem to want to leave him alone…

No… wait… that wasn't totally true.

About eight or nine students were willing to leave him alone.

…The rest?

…Not so much…

He almost flinched when Hanabi punched him and forced him from his seat. He could have stopped her easily but, he didn't need to draw negative attention to himself. The attention of all the students obviously laughing at him was familiar. It was moments like these that Naruto was grateful for his sense of touch. Otherwise, he'd be incapable of blocking them out.

He slowly got up and walked to the nearest empty seat. He didn't bother reaching out to 'see' who he was sitting next to. Though, he could feel a familiar presence…

"Ohayo, Naruto-san." spoke the voice of Haruno Sakumo.

He had red hair, cut short. He was wearing a red T-shirt with the Haruno family symbol on the back. Finally, he had green shorts and blue sandals. His kunai pouch was on his right thigh.

"Ah, Sakumo-san… Any expectations for our genin test?" asked Naruto.

"Well, they're likely going to test us on our written test for knowledge. They're certainly testing overall accuracy. The last test will be to perform one of the three academy jutsu (technique(s). So, it will either be a Bunshin no jutsu (Clone Technique), Kawarime no jutsu (Replacement Technique), or Henge on jutsu (Transformation Technique)."

"The written and accuracy tests shouldn't be a problem for me… hopefully. Also, I have a two out of three possibility of not having to do the Bunshin no jutsu."

"That's your worst technique?"

"…Yeah, why?"

"It's supposed to be one of the easiest techniques taught here. It's completely based on chakra control."

"Kuso, I suck at chakra control. I can feel other people's chakra, mask my own chakra, know where I'm going _with_ chakra… and I can't perform any form of genjutsu (Illusionary Technique) to save my life. If it's a Bunshin (Clone), then I'm screwed."

Sakumo sighed, "I feel for you. Hey, if you mess up now, wouldn't that make three?"

"Three what?"

"Three times you've failed. They don't let you out of the academy to be a ninja after you've failed the test three times in a row on the same subject."

"…I know."

"Here's a tip, focus and meditate. It's a great way to control your chakra or at least search for it."

"…Or I could invent my own Bunshin before the test."

Sakumo looked at Naruto like he had grown another head, "…Alright, that has to be the most impossible thing I've ever heard. You can't be serious!"

"No, it's possible. Because of my surname, I'll be the last person to do the test. The test takes two hours in a clean sweep. When I calculate everybody's personalities and chances of success, then it'll take another hour."

"That's sound logic. The average academy genin test in Konoha _does_ last around three hours… But, do you really think that's enough time to learn a different kind of Bunshin? Also, will you have the chakra reserves to use it?"

"Sakumo, in all the time you've known me, have I ever displayed a chakra level _less_ than an experienced jonin?"

"…No. In fact, dare I say it; I think your chakra levels may have grown even more since the last time I checked."

"Right… that means that I'll be able to learn a different kind of Bunshin before the test comes around."

Naruto looked at Sakumo and he instantly got the message, "I'll cover for you, man. It's the _least_ I could do."

Naruto nodded just as Iruka-sensei walked into the room.

"Everybody, settle down!" he shouted.

The class went silent and the previously conversing students sat down, staring straight ahead and at him.

"Today we will be testing your knowledge, your accuracy, and your overall performance and execution of one random academy jutsu. To discourage cheating, we will be testing you individually based on Surname alphabetical order."

Naruto smirked under his mask and Sakumo gave him a glance. Naruto simply nodded, subtly.

"First, we'll have Arashi Kendo…"

All the other students cleared out of the room and waited outside to be called on. Naruto swiftly ran off and vanished.

The test had truly begun…

**555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556**

Naruto stood in the forest of Konoha, not too far away from the academy. He was lucky. This was one of the few places ANBU didn't patrol on Fridays.

Naruto smirked and started to think.

Hand Seals…

They were not what gave a jutsu its power, but, they _were_ what guided the chakra to create the jutsu properly.

The basic and most common Hand Seals were…

Ram_: A common start to a jutsu. Ram was used by many shinobi simply to gather their chakra. Likewise, it prepares the chakra in the user's body to be used and molded. _

Hare_: This seal basically gave information to the chakra that it would be used as a ninjutsu (Shinobi Technique) or a genjutsu. Sometimes, a seal would be put behind it to specify the output. For example, if the user wanted to make a genjutsu using fire, they would need to put the Tiger Hand Seal before this one for the desired effect. _

Tiger_: This seal made the jutsu related to flame in some way. Depending on where it was used, it could also mean that the technique about to be used would be excessively powerful. _

Ox_: Literally the same as Tiger, just based on Earth. _

Dog_: Used in medical ninjutsu or simply in genjutsu. It is rarely used for a powerful ninjutsu unless something like Tiger or Ox is included. _

Boar_: Determined the amount of chakra used. For example, if the Boar Seal is used before the Tiger Seal, for Fire jutsu, the technique would take more chakra to use. If Boar was used after Tiger, the technique would take more control. _

Bird_: The 'Take off' of countless jutsu. Using bird would signify it as being either a Wind jutsu or simply the end of the jutsu being formed. _

Horse_: Oddly enough, when used in a technique, it signifies the technique as either a Water jutsu or an effective Healing jutsu. _

Monkey_: A link for many jutsu. It also modulated the power of a jutsu to ensure it wouldn't take too much chakra. Often, it links the seals together just before the end result. _

Serpent_: The most dangerous seal to be used in genjutsu. It's a must, no buts about it. This seal would make the genjutsu totally reliant on the user's imagination, but, it would add the necessary illusion to make it an affective genjutsu. _

Dragon_: Acted as a block for a jutsu. It would force the jutsu to cover a large area as it overcomes this 'block'. It is usually used for a genjutsu meant for multiple targets or a distraction technique for ninjutsu. If something like Ox or Tiger were used before Dragon, the effects would be monstrous and the technique would be devastating. _

Rat_: Rat served the same purpose as Ram, but, it is often more subtle in its effects. In the long run, it doesn't matter which of the two seals you use for a jutsu. It's just, certain techniques work only with Rat and certain techniques only work with Ram. _

Naruto started to think.

The hand seals used for the Bunshin no jutsu were Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake, and Tiger.

Ram created the base. Boar determined it to be a basic, chakra control oriented jutsu. Ox forced potential and strength from what was given. Dog familiarized it with the user, like with Iryojutsu (Medical Technique(s). Snake took the user's imagination to form an image. And Tiger drew out the final result.

Now, Naruto had far too much chakra, thus, the Boar Seal only served the purpose of preventing him from using the jutsu. Hare would take its place to make the desired Bunshin a ninjutsu rather than a genjutsu.

The Ox-Dog combo would ruin the jutsu without something in between… like Monkey.

Dog had to go since it just wasn't meant for the technique Naruto was going for. He'd replace it with Dragon.

He was still going for a Bunshin so Snake would stay, but, Tiger needed to be replace with something else… something to-

Perfect!

He would replace Tiger with Rat to complete the jutsu and create a subtle effect.

Now for the new set of seals…

Naruto began his test…

Ram, Hare, Ox, Monkey, Dragon, Snake, Rat…

There was a slight pulling sensation and suddenly he felt something appear next to him.

…A clone.

From the vibrations alone, he could tell he had created a clone.

Now for the next test…

Naruto took out a kunai and threw it at the clone.

The kunai stuck itself in the clone and suddenly the clone vanished… and blasted out a wave of chakra.

Naruto felt all of the chakra he had lost simply return to him. He couldn't help but notice that the chakra surrounding the place the clone disappeared seemed… tainted…

It was poisonous, he realized.

His jutsu would create a clone that, when dispelled, would give back any salvageable chakra. The rest of the chakra was used and poisonous. It would enter the person who forcefully dispelled the clone. Naruto could feel it already.

Were it not for Kyuubi, he'd be suffering a case of chakra confusion. He wouldn't be able to perform any jutsu properly for up to an hour. The more clones dispelled, the longer it would take and the more devastating the effects.

…But what to call this new solid clone?

Oh… he knew. He'd call it the Ahou-Bunshin no Jutsu (Foolish Clone Technique).

It was perfect.

"**Not bad, Kit. You even got the coloring right!"** commented Kyuubi from Naruto's mind.

Naruto's small smirk turned into a full blown grin.

"**It's just… well, you've got fifteen minutes to get to the academy to take your test."** said Kyuubi.

Naruto's eyes widened comically before he broke into a run to the academy.

No way was he going to be late for this!

**555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556**

'_Come on, Naruto-san… Come on… This kid's almost finished. If you don't get here in about twelve seconds-_' Sakumo thought to himself before he was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

He turned around and was face to face with Naruto's mask.

"Boo!" exclaimed Naruto, watching Sakumo actually jump in surprise.

"N-Naruto! You're back! Does that mean-?"

"Hai. I call it the Ahou-Bunshin no Jutsu. They'll never know what hit 'em."

Sakumo nodded.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" called out Umino Iruka, the sensei of the class.

A hope-to-be genin ran out of the room crying and without a Hitai-ate.

'_No pressure or anything._' thought Naruto.

Naruto walked through the door and stepped into the center of the class room before sitting down at the only desk provided.

Iruka and his assistant, Mizuki, both stared intently to ensure he didn't cheat.

Naruto smirked under his mask and began to copy the answers from the answer key that Iruka held in his hands… word for word.

He handed in the test in under fifteen minutes.

Mizuki walked over, collected the test, opened the desk, and removed ten cans with red circles on them before positioning them each on the window sill.

Naruto took out one kunai.

"You're going to need more than _one_ kunai to hit _ten_ targets." commented Iruka, worried.

Naruto turned his head to Iruka in acknowledgement.

Iruka was one of the only academy teachers who didn't sabotage his progress. Though they didn't see each other much, the few times they met, Iruka bonded with Naruto. To him, Naruto was no fox. He was Naruto.

…And Naruto was glad that he saw Iruka as a brother, else he would have gone insane in the long run.

Without turning his head back to the targets, he threw the kunai.

The kunai hit the center of the part of the long window that was brought up and the window came down like a guillotine, cutting all the cans in half at once.

Now for the final test…

Mizuki took out a wooden box and opened the top. It was filled with small tags.

Naruto knew that each of the tags had the name of a jutsu written on it and the one that was picked would be performed.

"Naruto, please successfully create at least three Bunshin to pass." said Iruka, reading the paper.

Naruto began the seals…

Iruka's eyes widened slightly when he saw the Hand Seals being used.

There was a small poof of smoke, almost no smoke, just a blur slightly covered by it.

…And suddenly there stood five Naruto's.

'_This is no ordinary Bunshin no jutsu… but, it's still a Bunshin no jutsu. He passes…_' thought Iruka as he gave another passing mark.

Mizuki scowled but quickly replaced his expression with an impassive one. The Kyuubi brat had done well… very well… too well…

Mizuki was counting on Naruto failing again. Not passing with flying colors!

He turned and left the room when Naruto was handed his Hitai-ate.

**555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556**

Well, that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter will go into team assignments and the fight in the forest.

Also…

I got a lot of questions this time.

**Youko-Taichou:**_ Well, sort of. Toph can still taste things and smell. She can also still hear. But, Naruto's sense of touch is so great, that he can feel a butterfly flapping its wings on the other side of the planet. Kyuubi was a partial contribution to this, of course. _

**Demoncreater2002: **_No… yes… maybe, maybe not. If Naruto didn't have vibrations, he would technically not be able to do a lot of stuff. He, thus, wouldn't be able to 'see'. Though, while he wouldn't have vibrations, he'd still have chakra to act as a radio and radar. So… I'm not too sure, really…_

**Dante of Konoha:** _Shikamaru and Satsuki were doubtful. They don't think it's possible themselves… yet. Besides, Naruto is the first shinobi to have to try to get by with only a sense of touch. They'd never heard of it before, so, they don't feel it's possible. _

I'm glad I got this off my chest. Anyway, please, same message as before.

PM everybody you know about this story. Add it to a C2. Just please, I want this story to be one of the most popular on all of Fanfiction.

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


	4. Team Cyclops: Chapter 3

Today… was special. That was the first thing going through Naruto's head when he woke up that morning.

Some people, whose intelligence may be fatally impaired, may ask 'Why?'

That answer, my fools, is simple…

Today was his first day as a genin. Despite all odds, despite his lack of senses, he had done it…

He grinned beneath his mask as he walked out his door.

Today was going to be a great day…

**555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556**

Today… was crap. That was the most recent thing going through Naruto's head as he waited in the classroom.

Some people, whose intelligence would be greatly praised, may say 'No duh!'

The reason is simple…

When he came into this classroom and sat down next to Sakumo, he expected nothing else but the normal day to pass. Hanabi arrived next with her sister, Hinata, in tow. Her eyes were darting around the class in search of her precious 'Sai-kun' while Hinata nervously twiddled her fingers.

Kiba was next, he and his dog…

Naruto shuddered, perhaps it was time to inform Kiba that Akamaru had flees… _lots_ of flees…

Then again… _nah_!

Yamanaka Ino waltzed in like she ruled the world. Then there followed Shikamaru and his best friend Chouji. After a few minutes, Shino came in.

Normal so far…

Uchiha Satsuki came in and sat down in front of Naruto.

She had changed over the years. Her attire consisted of a navy-blue T-shirt with the Uchiha symbol embroidered onto the back. She wore a white skirt over a pair of black pants that went down just past her knees. Her forearms were wrapped in fishnet wire. Long, black hair cascaded down her back just reaching her hips. Her Hitai-ate was loosely tied around her neck. Her skin remained pale as snow… and her chest… well… there was certainly a reason for her many fan boys…

It still made Naruto wonder if good looks also came with bad judgment and character… still it contributed nothing to ruin his day… then it happened. Then _he_ came in…

"Hello class -_cough_-, my name is Gekko Hayate, due to _circumstances_, Iruka-san will be unable to participate today to assign you teams. I will act in his steed…"

Now, Naruto had no problems with the man personally. In fact, he was one of the few people in the village who didn't show ill-intent towards him. However… what made his arrival ruin this day was the way he spoke.

Iruka…

Circumstances…

There was no way in hell that Iruka-sensei would miss this… ever. _Ever_… he was just a crazy teacher like that. He _loved_ his students like they were family and enjoyed watching them grow. There was just no way that he could miss out on this…

So…

Why was this man here?

What could possibly hold Iruka back from coming?

Naruto reached out his sense of touch throughout the village to find Iruka…

He cared not for what the man was saying; he only wanted to find Iruka…

His older brother was _missing_ and he didn't know where he was… of course that would take priority over some silly team assignments…

Nothing…

'_What the fuck!?_' thought Naruto in horror.

He couldn't find Iruka anywhere…

It was like he had just vanished off the face of the earth…

'_Either that or he's… no… Iruka-sensei… you can't be dead…_'

"Team Seven will consist of Haruno Sakumo… Uchiha Satsuki… and -_cough_- Uzumaki Naruto. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi…" said Hayate before moving on to the other teams…

Naruto's head perked up and he looked at his teammates.

"Well, Sakumo… looks like we're in it together." said Naruto.

"I just hope Satsuki will get together with me…" muttered Sakumo.

"Can't always get what you want." said Naruto with a shrug.

"And you can?"

"Never have… and I most likely never will…"

"Ouch, harsh…"

Naruto turned his gaze to Satsuki.

'_I hope she dies a horrible, embarrassing death..._' he thought silently.

It didn't matter, if anyone noticed what it was thinking, it was Satsuki. She turned around and looked at Naruto.

"Do you have some kind of problem with me?" she asked.

Sakumo blushed, "N-No, Satsuki-san… never, it's just… well…"

"Not you, Baka… I'm talking to the boy in the black mask."

"My name is Naruto, bitch…" growled Naruto, "And you'd be best to remember it. Oh, wait… I'm sorry, I shouldn't flaunt around memory like that. I mean, you can't memorize things very well without your Sharingan, so I have to make the message clear, don't I?" trailed Naruto before he flipped the bird with both his hands.

"Teme (Bastard)…" she growled back.

"Bitch."

"Dobe."

"Whore."

She lashed out and jumped at Naruto, punching him in the face. Naruto took it full force. If anything was damaged after that hit… it was Satsuki's hand. She held it to herself in pain.

"This mask is much harder than that, _Uchiha_." said Naruto, "Learn from experience that if this thing is blast proof, there's no way you're landing a scratch on it with your bare hands."

Hayate stood at the other end of the room as he watched the two genin bicker with each other.

'_Well… at this rate they'll never be genin. Iruka-san… how the hell did you survive this job?_' he thought to himself.

He shrugged his shoulders. '_Oh well, I just came here to assign the teams, not break up fights. I'll let them get this out of their system… maybe when the jonin senseis arrive they'll end this._'

He walked out of the room even as Satsuki and Naruto rolled on the floor intent on killing each other.

**555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556**

"So, what do you think of your future students?" asked Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, to the group of assembled Jonin.

"I think… that I'm in for an interesting bunch this year…" muttered Kakashi.

"How so?" asked Asuma as he sucked on his cancer stick.

"It's simple… they're reenacting a scene in the book I'm reading."

Kurenai felt her eye twitch, "Hatake, this year, that book will _burn_…"

"Page thirty-seven?" asked Asuma.

Kurenai's head spun in his direction so fast her neck practically snapped.

"The very same..." Kakashi drawled.

Kurenai's face turned red before she delivered a devastating punch to Asuma. He fell to the ground in pain. Sarutobi stared at the two jonin, blinking while Kakashi shrugged and continued reading.

**555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556**

A perfectly good day… ruined.

Naruto sighed to himself as he looked around the empty classroom. Well, _almost_ empty.

After the other jonin senseis came in, Naruto and Satsuki's brawl had come to a close. All the other genin were gone… all but three.

Naruto, Satsuki, and Sakumo waited all alone in that room for three hours.

"All right… that's it!" called Naruto before he got up and walked to the door.

"Ano (Um), Naruto… what are you doing?" asked Sakumo.

"I'm going to set up a _little _surprise for our sensei." said Naruto, "I've waited too long and now I'm just angry."

"Whatever you're planning isn't going to work…" trailed Satsuki lazily.

Naruto either didn't hear her or didn't care as he had already finished setting up ninja wire.

"Now… our sensei will enter the room in five… four… three… two…" trailed Naruto.

Sakumo smirked when the door clicked open.

"One…"

**555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556**

As soon as Kakashi left the Hokage Tower, he didn't go to the academy like the other jonin did. No, he went to the book store. A sale of the next book in the series was underway; after all… there was no way he was going to miss out on that.

Upon purchasing the book after an hour of browsing, he left to watch a _movie_… That was another one hour and thirty-five minutes gone. To top it off, the movie wasn't even exciting… it was a romance… a very Adult-Only romance…

Then, he slowly walked out of the theater and whipped out his book to read on his way to the academy.

Finally, three hours had passed before he was in the hallway with the door in front of him waiting to be opened.

'_Hmm… I wonder what's in store for me this year._' thought Kakashi.

He was no stranger to having a prank being pulled on him by at least one of the students for being late. Far from it… in fact, it had happened every year he had to be a jonin sensei.

When he opened the door he expected for an eraser to fall on his head, maybe a few shuriken thrown at him in a fit of anger, or perhaps a few paper airplanes with very… _colorful_ language written inside.

What he _wasn't_ expecting was for the teacher's desk to fly at him with the words 'Screw You' carved on. So when the deck smashed the door down, he was shocked just enough to put his back flat against the wall. He watched as the desk flew past him then broke threw the window on the other side of the hall.

Kakashi put his head in only to see his three students looking like little angels.

'_Kami (God)… are those halos on their heads?!_'

After a few seconds of staring he took a step in… only for an eraser to fall on his head. He knelt down, picked up the eraser, then turned around and looked at the window on the other side of the hallway… or at least, what was left of it. He returned his gaze to his students then back at the eraser before he carelessly threw it behind him.

"Hmm… how can I say this…?" he held his chin in thought with a cheerful expression on his… face, "Alright… my first impression of this group is… I hate you all." said Kakashi.

At this the blond one jumped up from his seat and threw several shuriken at him. Kakashi was quick to replace himself with a chair in the back of the room.

"Especially the blond… he's the one that set this all up isn't he?" asked Kakashi.

The other two nodded. Kakashi sighed…

"Meet me on the rooftop for introductions…" he trailed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"He just used the Shunshin no jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)! That Teme... flaunting his skills like that..." said Sakumo.

"Hmm... No Sakumo, you're wrong. It was only after I reached out my sense that I found two Kakashi's. One was here and another was on the roof. He was too chicken to meet us in person for fear of what would happen to him so he sent that Teme-Bunshin…" trailed Naruto.

Sakumo nodded while Satsuki got out of her seat and walked out the door.

"I suppose we should leave. He's waiting for us, after all." said Satsuki to the others before she walked up the stairs.

Sakumo walked out following his crush.

Naruto just stood there…

"_He's_ waiting for _us_?! I'm not sure who to kill more... that Teme... or that fucking bitch!"

**555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556**

"Alight… before we do anything else, I'd like to get to know you all. So, please tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, maybe some hobbies…" Kakashi drawled in a lazy tone.

"Sensei… Could you give us an example?" asked Sakumo.

Kakashi shrugged, "Alright, My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like some things, I dislike other things. My dream for the future… I have lots of hobbies."

Sakumo felt his eye twitch while Naruto scowled. Satsuki glared at him.

'_All we learned was his name!_' were the collective thoughts.

"So… you first, the red-head." said Kakashi, pointing to Sakumo.

"My name is Haruno Sakumo. I enjoy training, thinking, and…" his gaze shifted towards Satsuki, he was careful to hide a blush, "I don't really dislike that many things… My hobbies include reading, playing games, and practicing my chakra control. My dream for the future is…" his eyes landed on Satsuki once more before he blushed.  
'_A love struck shinobi? Eh, it happens… at least he isn't the male equivalent of a fan girl… a fan boy… _' thought Kakashi as he suppressed a shudder.

"Now, the girl…" he trailed.

"My name is Uchiha Satsuki. I don't have many likes… and I have many dislikes. I don't have time for _hobbies_… and my dream, no, my _ambition_ is to resurrect my clan… and kill a certain _person_…"

'_I hope it's not me…_' thought Sakumo.

'_An avenger… eh, no surprise there…_' thought Kakashi.

'_Itachi… It's definitely Itachi…_' Naruto thought…

"Well, last but not least…" Kakashi said before pointing to Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I enjoy the company of my friend, Sakumo. I have a great hatred towards anything bearing the name 'Uchiha' and I extend this hatred to politics." he shuddered, "My hobbies include training and feeling. My dream…" he paused at this, "I have yet to actually decide what my dream is…"

Kakashi just stared at the boy… '_Strange… out of all the members of this group, this one is clearly the mystery. Kuso… I __really__ wish I did a little more research on my students before meeting them…_' he shrugged, '_Oh well… perhaps if I'm lucky, they'll fail my test like all the others…_'

"Ok! Well, that's it for the introductions. Tomorrow we'll start our duties as shinobi. First, we're going to do something with just the four of us… Survival training…" said Kakashi as he obviously faked his excitement.

'_I've known this guy for about ten minutes and I already hate him…_' thought Naruto.

"Why is our first duty training? I mean… we did _hundreds_ of drills at the academy." said Sakumo, "There wouldn't be much point in taking a step backwards like this."

"Well, Sakumo, this isn't going to be normal training. You see… I'm going to be your opponent." stated Kakashi.

"…So… what is it?" asked Satsuki.

'_Hurry up and tell us, already…_' she thought silently.

Kakashi began to chuckle.

"W-What's so funny?" asked Sakumo.

"Well, if I tell you, you're going to freak out." he said.

"Then don't." stated Naruto, "I already know what you're going to say… the test at the academy was to make sure we could perform jutsu like a shinobi, but there's an actual test that weeds out those who aren't ready for the field. This test is difficult to such a degree that the failure rate is at least sixty-six percent… thus, out of the twenty-nine graduates, at best there will be around ten remaining… right?"

Kakashi sat there, stunned…

"How did you figure that out?" he asked after about a minute of staring.

"Three hours is a long time, sensei… I get bored easily, and I have the ability to spy on anyone I want… even jonin senseis that are giving the same speeches to _their_ students… You're smart, sort of, so figure it out…" trailed Naruto with a shrug.

Satsuki and Sakumo looked shocked beyond belief.

"Well, at least two of you were freaked out… even if it wasn't for the reason I thought you'd be, but… hai (yes), you're right. On all accounts, you're utterly correct." said Kakashi, "Anyway, tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training ground. Bring all your shinobi tools. Oh… and I'd suggest that you skip breakfast… otherwise you'll throw up." Kakashi took out some forms and handed them to his three students, "The details are on this paper and don't be late tomorrow."

Naruto took the form as his hands seemed to caress it… feeling every corner of it…

His eyes widened, but, before he could say anything, Kakashi vanished.

"I hate that guy so much…" trailed Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakumo.

"That son of a bitch gave me a form written _backwards_…"

"Why would he do that?" Sakumo questioned, "It wouldn't make sense, would it?"

"It doesn't make sense at all…"

"Maybe you're holding the paper backwards, dumbass…" said Satsuki to him, "Look, you're staring at the blank side of the page… the test is on the other side. How don't you know that? What are you… blind?" asked Satsuki.

She paused and seemed to pale, mentally berating herself for letting such a comment slip. Naruto felt his eye twitch.

'_I thought I've told this girl about my condition… clearly, she suffers from short-term memory loss… you know what?! I just don't care anymore!_'

"I'm going home. We're supposed to meet at training ground eighteen at five AM, so I'd might as well get a good night's sleep…" Naruto drawled before turning around and leaving.

Sakumo turned and looked at Satsuki before he frowned, "Satsuki-chan… I like you, I _really _like you… but what you just did… that was a level of low I'd never thought anyone capable of…" Sakumo said before he turned and walked away, "Because… Naruto really _is_ blind…"

Satsuki suddenly stood still. She brought her arms up to hug herself. She sighed before letting go and looking down at the ground. Her fists clenched before she kicked a small rock that was near her several feet away.

"Fuck! As if I didn't feel bad enough for forgetting _that_ detail… Kuso… I can't believe that I did that… I feel so guilty…" she muttered just loud enough so that only she could hear before she walked home in a sour mood.

Kakashi, meanwhile, was sitting on a nearby rooftop. The entire exchange of teammates didn't escape him in the slightest.

'_Teenage angst at its finest… While this isn't Icha Icha… it'll do as a replacement, sometimes. Ah… these three are like one big soap opera…_' he thought to himself before he looked at his book and giggled perversely…

**555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556**

Naruto lied down on his bed. Reaching out his sense to feel ever person in Konoha… still, he couldn't find the familiar feel of Iruka sensei. The familiar warmth… the indentation of the scar on his face… he couldn't feel any of it…

'…_Iruka-sensei, where are you?_' thought Naruto as his pale, blue eyes gazed blindly at the dark ceiling of his home…

Four hours after returning home and lying down on his bed with that one question in mind, he finally, silently drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556**

Sakumo fell onto his back.

Four hours of non-stop sparring with a stationary bag. A dummy he had made to look like Kakashi.

"There's no way I'm going to survive tomorrow…" he muttered before he grabbed a pair of shuriken and threw them at the dummy. The shuriken went right through it, tearing it in half.

Sakumo smirked, "But I'll be damned before I go down without a fight."

**555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556**

Satsuki sat down in front of a photograph of her family. The picture of Itachi had long ago been torn out.

Staring… just staring… for four hours…

It was probably becoming some kind of obsession. But, whether it was to remember them, or to use their memory as a good luck charm, she simply stared at them.

"Kaa-san (Mother)… Tou-san (Father)… I will make you both proud." she murmured aloud before she walked over to the other side of the room and turned out the lights.

She fell onto the bed of her room and sighed before she looked at the floor…

"I hate this place…"

Her statement went unheard inside of her room in the dead Uchiha District's Mansion…

"Those chalk marks never seem to go away…"

**555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556555556**

…So much for chapter 3.

Sorry for how long it took for me to update! Still, there are over a hundred more words than last time!

Anyway, there were some questions from my last chapter.

**demoncreator2002: **_Vibrations in the earth… he could use those to see. However, there's a strong possibility that due to the strength of his sense of touch, that would serve to overwhelm him. Can you imagine suddenly making contact with every single object, living or not, on the planet? That alone would cause him to suffer a seizure. It's much easier for him to use this vibration ability on a drastically smaller scale… _

**Akuya the Kitsune: **_Ok, it's called Fanfiction for a reason. The sole purpose of the previous chapter was for a little character development. Also, there are several characters who everyone knows about. You can't expect me to sit here and reread the manga or watch the anime all over again from the first to the last giving you every detail. But, yes. I do have a good reason for all of this… every single one of my acts of madness holds a very unique method. I wouldn't make changes like that unless they were going to appear in the story later on. _

**NekoDoodle: **_You hit the nail on the head with that one. Yes, Toph was a big inspiration, but so were Daredevil and several other characters whose sight, hearing, smell, taste, etc, were removed from them. _

**Sefirot: **_Naruto could have been the smartest person on earth and he still would have failed. The reason why is simple. The chunin who run the school, like many people in the village, hate Naruto with a sick passion. The only reason he passed this time was because Iruka oversaw the test. Otherwise, Naruto's grades would have been altered, records changed, and everything morphed into something else to prevent him from being anything more than a 'harmless' civilian. _

**AsiSard: **_Well, sir… I respect everything you've told me. And I can counter each and every thing easily. First, Naruto's sense of touch needs to be overkill for the sole purpose that if it wasn't; he would be looking at a hell of a lot of pain. I'm willing to bet anything that if he were attacked by a shinobi, he'd be killed without his 'overkill' sense of touch. It is this sense of touch that allows him to get out of dangerous, hazardous situations. Also, hiss brain wouldn't suffer an overload. True, he could feel all over the world and this would result in a seizure. However, looking at smaller, specific areas would be like staring into a telescope. As long as he doesn't stare directly at the sun, then there's no harm done. Also, he isn't 'selectively omniscient', far from it. He only knows what he is allowed to know. He can't spy on Akatsuki if he doesn't know where to look, let alone feel vibrations through a sound-proof cave. Thanks for mentioning the little 'bloopers' from the last chapter. I'll try to fix those when I can. Finally, the gender-swaps and extra characters are necessary for the story to continue properly. Without them… neh, it just wouldn't be as good. I have a plan for everything here and I have no intention of ruining it. Thanks for the lengthy review, I really appreciated it. _

**sniper757: **_Essentially… yes. It was basically a Bunshin that, when dispelled, allows all the salvageable chakra to reenter the original's body while the used, tainted chakra enters the system of the enemy shinobi. This results in chakra confusion. _

**Elemental Dragon Swordman: **_Ha Ha Ha! Yes, I did it, if only for comic relief. With Hanabi as Sai's fan girl, I knew that things would quickly become interesting. I just couldn't resist. _

Well, with that, it's a wrap! Once again, I apologize for how long it took to set up this chapter. I've just had a lot of stuff to do lately… yeah…

Now, please, PM people you know.

Ask questions.

Review…

Rate…

Comment…

And, finally, add this story to a C2.

Good bye everybody and have a nice day!

_**Forever Signed in Blood, **_

_**Slayer End**_


End file.
